


Not a Walk in the Park

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cld be read as them being aged-up or still in highschool, Cliche, Dog Walker!Oikawa, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: "Oikawa-san, I don’t even know what’s going on.” Kageyama surveys the bizarre scene in front of him. He tilts his head and tries to make sense of what he sees. What he sees is Oikawa Tooru holding on to three leashes in each hand and a variety of dogs on the ends of the leashes.Oikawa rolls his eyes at him and sighs. “I’m walking dogs, Tobio-chan, what’s so hard to get?”





	Not a Walk in the Park

Kageyama feels a headache. He rubs his temples in soothing circles in hopes that it would ease the oncoming headache.

It doesn’t.

"Tobio-chan, if you’re just going to stand their with your scowling face then you could at least make yourself useful!" Oikawa huffs, eyes narrowed and his tone condescending.

Aw, and there is the cause of his headache.

"Oikawa-san, I don’t even know what’s going on." Kageyama surveys the bizarre scene in front of him. He tilts his head and tries to make sense of what he sees. What he sees is Oikawa Tooru holding on to three leashes in each hand and a variety of dogs on the ends of the leashes.

Oikawa rolls his eyes at him and sighs. "I’m walking dogs, Tobio-chan, what’s so hard to get?" He tugs his left hand back when a Shiba Inu tried to lunge for one of the dogs on the right. He grunts as he keeps the squabbling dogs apart. Oikawa hopes it doesn’t turn into an outright brawl between the dogs, or he’ll be screwed.

"What’s hard to get is the amount of dogs you have, Oikawa-san." Kageyama takes a step back when a Great Dane lumbers towards him. He wasn’t in the mood to find out the bite force of a Great Dane.

Oikawa smirks as Tobio backs up from the dogs. When Kageyama moves backwards Oikawa moves forward. "Scared, Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama scowls and crosses his arms. "No. I don’t want to get trampled by these dogs when you lose control of them."

Oikawa gasps and feigns hurt. "I would never lose control of them. They are nothing but cuties, unlike a certain underclassman." He pointedly looks at Kageyama.

Kageyama shakes his head and waves goodbye. "Whatever, I’ll make myself useful by going. Goodbye, Oikawa-san." He honestly thought he was in the clear and would be free to go, but he should have known better. It is Oikawa. Suddenly, he feels a pull on his wrist and finds himself getting surrounded by dogs.

"Mah, Tobio-chan! You can’t leave after rudely distracting me from the walk. Tsk tsk." Oikawa disapprovingly shakes his head. “Now, you have to keep me company." He winks and tries to pass the three dog leashes in his right hand to Tobio.

Kageyama flails his arms and moves to get away from Oikawa. "No, you’re the one who’s suppose to walk them." He grunts when his legs get tangled in the dogs’ leashes. "Oikawa-san, please get your dogs under control." Tobio huffs in irritation when the leashes get even more tangled around him and Oikawa. "Oikawa-san," he says more insisting.

Oikawa’s face morphs into one of exasperation as he tries to untangle the leashes. It didn’t work. The dogs kept going this way and that way. "I’m trying, Tobio-chan.” He states through clenched teeth. "It doesn’t help if you're yelling at me."

Kageyama saves himself from toppling over by bracing his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. "I’m not yelling," he sneers.

Oikawa raises a brow at Kageyama, but whatever he was going to say is drowned out by the sudden barking from all the dogs. "Ahh, hush all of you! Oi, Tiny, please stop barking."

Kageyama stops himself from rolling his eyes when he finds out that the Great Dane’s name is Tiny. He does wince from the volume of the barking. He’s about to complain to Oikawa about his lack of control over the dogs, but his feet are swept from underneath him. He lands on the cold cement with a hard grunt. He isn’t able to catch his breath because soon enough Oikawa’s on top of him. He’s acutely aware of the fact that their lips are touching, but he is going to ignore it and hopes Oikawa will too. It doesn’t help that he feels heat rush to his cheeks. "Get off of me," he says, pushing a whining Oikawa off of him.

"I’m in pain, Tobio-chan! Have some mercy." Oikawa lies on the ground, eyes closed shut and jaw tense. "Let’s ignore this ever happened, okay." Oikawa couldn’t stop thinking of the feeling of Kageyama’s lips pressed against his. He hopes Kageyama won’t bring it up.

"What happened," Kageyama questions, wide, blue eyes boring into the side of Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa turns and faces Kageyama. Eyes searching Kageyama’s face and not liking what he finds, a thoughtful look had dawned on Kageyama’s face as he chewed on his bottom lip. Oikawa had to stop himself from staring at Kageyama’s lips. "Exactly." He sits up and sighs. Nope, he isn’t going to go there.

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama says.

"Hmm."

"Where are the dogs?" Kageyama didn’t see any of the dogs Oikawa had with him earlier.

Oikawa leaps to his feet with an exclamation of "SHIT!". He makes a grab for Kageyama’s hand and drags him to his feet. "Move, Tobio-chan! We gotta find those dogs!"

Weirdly enough Kageyama follows along with little protest. It takes them approximately three hours to locate all the dogs. They are all covered in dirt and grime from the long chase.

Oikawa prays that he will be able to clean the dogs in time before the owners came to pick them up. He looks over at Kageyama and finds the younger to be chugging down a bottle of water. "Ah, Tobio-chan,” Kageyama raises an eyebrow in acknowledgement as he continues to chug his water,"thank you for helping me find all the dogs."

Kageyama stops drinking his water at that. "Oikawa-san, are you okay?" Kageyama even went as far to touch Oikawa’s forehead.

Oikawa sputters and stomps his foot. “No, I am not sick, Tobio-chan. This is just me thanking you for helping me.” He huffs when he sees Kageyama eyeing him. "You know what, I take back my thank you, ungrateful brat." He nearly throws his hands up when he sees Kageyama smile. Sometimes he couldn’t make sense of his adorable, underclassman. Wait….not adorable. DEFINITELY NOT ADORABLE.

Kageyama nods his head. "It was….fun." His voice goes quiet at the end of the sentence, but he knows Oikawa hears him because he sees a mischievous smile appear on his face.

"Oh, ah, well...of course it would be fun. You hung out with me, Tobio-chan." He winks at the blushing Kageyama. His bravado slips away to bashful when he says,"I had fun, too....Surprisingly." He’s glad he isn’t the only one a blushing mess.

Kageyama pats Tiny on the head and focuses his attention on the Great Dane. He rather look at the Great Dane’s face than at Oikawa’s. "Yeah…"

Oikawa clears his throat. “We--ugh, should do this again. Not the--let’s not chase dogs again, but like hang out, ya’know.” He hides his blushing face behind his hand.

"Yeah, I would like that, Oikawa-san." Kageyama says, face burning.

"Good, great. I’ll text you, so," Oikawa didn’t know where to go from there, so he let the sentence awkwardly end there.

"Right, okay," Kageyama looks at Oikawa and then at the dogs. "Um, you should probably go, and fix this." He gestures to the dirty dogs. "I should probably go, too." He takes a step back, but he waits for Oikawa’s response.

"Ahh, yes, your right. I’ll get going. Bye bye, Tobio-chan." Oikawa effortlessly turns on his heels and leaves Kageyama behind.

Kageyama isn’t surprised by the exit. Oikawa’s always leaves him behind. He too turns to leave but stops when his phone buzzes.

 

FROM: Oikawa-san

Wanna help me wash some dogs rn ???

 

Kageyama whips his head to the side and sees Oikawa staring at him with his phone clutched in one hand. He types out his reply.

 

TO: Oikawa-san

YES

 

His heart flutters when he sees Oikawa reading his message and a grin appears on Oikawa's face. Kageyama doesn’t hesitate in running over towards Oikawa.

They leave together, heading towards Oikawa's house. Both of them holding three leashes in one hand while using their other hand to hold each other's hand. They don't comment on it, acting as if it's normal. Besides, they have bigger things to worry about than the fact that they are holding hands, like how are they going to give Tiny a bath without it becoming a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i dont have any explanation for it. i sat down and and this is what i ended up writing lol. && i want to see if i can write an oikage fanfic each day for this week since my birthday's coming up :3c so here's sunday's fanfic...tbh i prolly wont even make it through da week B E T
> 
> sorry if the tenses/grammar is terrible smh @ myself...i wrote this around midnight on saturday cause i cldnt sleep and i have no energy to edit it..........ANYWAY hope you enjoyed it :)))) hope you have a good morning or a goodnight !!
> 
> ((you can find me on tumblr @ tobiosbae ))


End file.
